Diary of a Nympho
by Madam Jamei
Summary: Today started out like crap. I woke up feeling all bleh, so I told my step dad and he said I could stay home from school. He's pretty cool like that, I guess. I dunno, I kind of think that when you're 18, you can do whatever the hell you want. By around mid-morning, though, I started feeling better, so I had some toast and bacon.


**Diary of a Nympho: Special Delivery**

**Warning: This eBook is intended for mature audiences only. It contains sexually explicit scenes and adult language. If you are someone that is easily offended, I strongly recommend you stop reading and go back to your boring, dull, inconsequential life. BUT… if you enjoy life, yourself, and pleasure, please feel free to keep reading and enjoy the hard work I have put into these pages. This eBook is for sale to adults, only, as defined by the laws of the country in which you made your purchase.**

_None of these stories are true, they are all works of my imagination, any and all names, actions, and stories have been fabricated from my subconscious._

**All Rights Reserved**

**Copyright 2013 © Madam Jamei**

** .com **

**In loving memory Ruth Scotslan (Mommy)**

**R.I.P. 1946 – 2013**

Dear Diary,

Today started out like crap. I woke up feeling all bleh, so I told my step dad and he said I could stay home from school. He's pretty cool like that, I guess. I dunno, I kind of think that when you're 18, you can do whatever the hell you want. By around midmorning, though, I started feeling better, so I had some toast and bacon. I looked around, realized that everyone was gone to work, and screamed because I had the entire house to myself.

We live in a really big place. It's not like, a mansion or anything, but close. There's five rooms, a basement, an attic, a ginormous living room, and three bathrooms. How's that for fancy? With it being all empty, I could do whatever I wanted. Unfortunately since it was just a sick day, that meant all my boy toys were at school, though. Oh no! That was okay, though. I could amuse myself in other ways. The stash of porn that my brother has isn't too bad. I've seen almost all of it, but it never gets old. It never fails to turn me on, and make me touch myself. I figured I'd sneak some of it into my room and masturbate for a while. I got a new dildo that I was dying to try, and with everyone gone, it was the perfect time to shove it in my dripping wet pussy.

While I was in the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge, written by my mother. It said something about a delivery today. I suppose my step dad was supposed to stay home to get it, but since I was all sicky, he figured I'd get it. Nice of him to tell me, huh? Ah well, I guessed that I still had some time to sneak in a quick session of fun before it showed up. I went into my brother's room and grabbed the bag from under his bed that had all his porn in it. I unzipped it and out spilled some magazines. Not my thing. I like to be visually turned on. Although a girl on one of the covers was super-hot, so I took it, along with two videos to fuck to. I closed the bag, put it back, and shaked my little ass into my room. I had to leave the door open, though, so I could hear the door when my mom's package came.

I slipped the video into the VCR and hit play. From there I laid back on the bed and started touching myself through the fabric of my pajamas. I have these cute pink stretchy pants that I use. They're not only comfortable, but they show off my ass real good. Rubbing my pussy that way feels so good, and gets me wet super-fast. Especially when there's a movie on. They guy on the TV already had his cock out and was rubbing it to get it bigger. Then in walked this busty blonde and immediately she got down on her knees and started sucking him off. Nice! She was doing it real good, too. Lots of saliva running down the shaft, good use of the tongue, a little titty fucking here and there. She was a real pro.

I slipped my hand down my pajama pants and started rubbing my clit. I gave a soft moan, and slid a finger into my pussy. It was sooo wet. My other hand slid up my red spaghetti strap top and I started playing with my nipples. Mmmm...I like that kind of stuff. The couple on TV was now fucking, hard, and it was really turning me on. He was doing her up the ass, and while I've yet to try that, I know that one day I'm sure to have a cock in there just like her. I worked my finger in and out faster and faster, while massaging my clit with my thumb. I could feel my juices running down the inside of my thigh. I took my hand out to taste them on my fingers. Yummy. It was time for a dildo! Then the fucking doorbell rang. Shit. Can you believe that? It figures. Just when I'm about to go all raunchy, take my pants off, bend over and give myself a good screw, I get interrupted.

I composed myself as best I could, and ran down the stairs. I was still horny as hell when I opened the door...and hello! Wouldn't you know it; the delivery guy was a dream. He was taller than me, with muscles bulging out of his short sleeve uniform shirt, and his calves were big and strong. He had on shorts so I got a good look at them. What a hunk! Now I just had to figure out how to get him inside.

I looked at him and waited for him to say something, but he was just standing there, staring at my tits. Good, I thought. Now that he was interested I knew he was mine.

"Hi," I said. "Do you want to come in?"

He stumbled for a moment. Getting his thoughts together, or something. It must not be often that a pretty girl opens the door. He's probably used to seeing ugly old housewives all day long.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

I stepped back from the door and let him into the house, closing it behind him and locking it. I don't think he noticed that part. He was looking at his gizmo that he had with him and scanning my mom's package, while I was scanning his through his shorts. I wanted him to notice me looking at him, so I kept staring, imagining his big, thick cock in my pussy. My fingers running through that dirty blonde hair of his while he fucked the shit out of me. He looked at me, looked at his dick, and smiled.

"You like what you see?" he asked.

My heart started racing. Interesting. This obviously wasn't his first encounter with a customer.

"I do," I said. I got in real close to him and stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down to put the package on the floor, and then he started grabbing my ass.

We started kissing. Hard. Our tongues searched around one another as his strong grip massaged my bottom. It felt so good. And his hands were so big, oh my! He pushed me away from him so he could get a good look at me. I spread my arms. "Tah-dah!" I said. He laughed and we kissed again. He slid a hand up my shirt and started rubbing my tits. He pinched my already hard nipples between his fingers, and bent down to lick them. He took one of them in his mouth and suckled on it ever so softly. That's one of the best feelings ever, let me tell you. I cried out, running my hands through his hair while he did that just like I had imagined. His tongue flicked back and forth over my nipple, sending a shiver down my spine. His other hand traced the inside of my thigh, and was slowly inching its way up toward my pussy.

I stopped him, and the look of disappointment on his face made me laugh. I thought that he thought I was laughing at him, because he bent down to scoop up the package. Nothing could have been further from the truth, and to prove it, I pulled down the front of my pink pajama pants with my thumb and let him see my shaved pussy. He went in to lick it, but I teased him, backing away until he was on all fours, begging like a dog to taste me in his mouth.

"Not here," I said.

He stood up and I led him by the hand into the living room and sat him on the couch. I sat down beside him and began unbuckling his belt. He helped with that, and before I knew it, his brown shorts were around his ankles and his cock was swaying back and forth in the open air. It was big. Bigger than I expected, anyway. Usually guys with big muscles have small dicks, but not him. I gripped it in my hand and began stroking it. It was smooth. I positioned my lips over top of it and let a bit of my spit drip down onto the head, getting it nice and wet. It glistened in the light as I stroked it some more, getting it lubed up with my saliva.

"You wanna suck my cock?" he asked.

Damn, this guy was a talker. Fine by me, diary.

I didn't say anything. Instead I just took him in my mouth and started sucking on his massive dick. It wouldn't go too far back in my throat, it was so big. Usually I can deep throat like a pro, but not this time. I took it out, put his balls in my mouth, and worked on them for a bit instead.

"Suck that big dick," he said. That kind of shit turns me on. I love the dirty talk.

I put his head back in my mouth, and then he placed his hands on the back of my head and started shoving it deeper into my mouth. Forcing it in. I cried out, and started gagging on his dick. My spit spilled out the sides of my mouth and ran down his cock and onto his balls. That was a first, and I liked it. I took it out of my mouth and looked at him with spit dripping down my chin, too. So hot. I positioned myself on the couch so that my knees were right beside him, and my ass was up in the air. Then I bent back over his throbbing dick and put it back in my mouth. Working the shaft with my hand while I did my best to keep up with him working his hips up and down. He was face fucking me sooo good. It was intense.

The next thing I know, one of his hands is pulling down the back of tight pink pajama bottoms. I felt the cool air against my ass, and began rubbing my pussy from behind. It was still so wet from the brief masturbation session I was having in my room when he showed up. His finger slid into me with ease. He worked it in and out while I worked his cock in and out of my mouth.

"God that feels good," he said.

I moaned as he slid a second finger into me. Stretching out my pussy in preparation for his nice thick cock to slide into me.

I stopped sucking on him and stood up, taking off my top, while he unbuttoned his. My pants were next. He kept his boots on. I love it when that happens.

"You wanna fuck me now?" I teased.

"I want to fuck you so hard, baby," he said.

God, I couldn't wait to have this stud inside of me.

I got back on the couch and spread my legs as far as they would go, exposing all of my shaved cunt for him to see. Instead of shoving himself into me, though, he got down on his knees and started eating me out. Yes! What a dream come true.

He got his face in real deep, sticking his tongue inside of me. It must have tasted like bubble gum, because he went on like that for a good ten minutes. I came once. Not hard or anything, but enough to keep my pussy slick for him. He nibbled on my clit, sucked on it, too, and just made me feel so good. His hands reached up and caressed by titties while he worked on my pussy with his hot mouth.

"Fuck me," I finally said. "Oh God, fuck me please."

He looked up at me. My pussy juice was glistening on his chin as he smiled.

He stood up, and I grabbed hold of my pussy lips to spread them nice and wide for his dick. He spit on his hand, and massaged it over his cock. He must have known he would have a hard time getting it in me unless it was lubed up. He crouched down and began inching it inside me. I cried out.

"God you are so fucking tight," he said.

"Yeah, you like that tight pussy," I moaned.

"Fuck yeah."

As it entered me, I looked down to see it only halfway in. It hurt a little bit, but not enough for me to want to stop fucking him. I closed my eyes and waited for him to get all of his dick inside my tight, pink, pussy. When he finally did, he held it there for a moment, letting both of us experience the pleasure. I'm sure it felt good against his head, which I would feel throbbing inside of me. I was surprised that he didn't cum right then and there. Just whip it out and spooge all over my body. Nope, he was a champ.

As he began moving it in and out of me, I felt my pussy lips slide against his shaft. It felt so good that I almost came again, but I held back. After a minute or two of us moaning together, he started getting rough. He grabbed hold of my hips and began thrusting his cock inside of me nice and hard. He'd pull it out slow, then wham! Just jam it back in me as far as it would go.

"You like that big dick?" he asked.

"God I love it. Fuck me with that big cock," I said.

I wasn't lying, either. I did love it. He was such a...man. He released his grip on my hips and rubbed my tits. Grabbing and pulling at them, not too hard though. Hunger raged in his eyes as he smiled at me. I looked down to see his dick covered in my juicy cream. That's what happens when you get fucked real good.

He pulled out of me all the way and I took the opportunity to change positions. I got up on the couch and stuck my ass into the air, swaying it back and forth like a flower. He licked his hand and worked some more spit over his dick, then he guided it into me. God it felt good. It always goes in deeper when you take it from behind. I didn't think that was possible after getting fucked missionary style by him, but it happened. He spanked me a little, which felt great, and I pictured my ass cheeks getting red at his slaps. He grabbed my hips again and thrust his dick into my pussy harder, and harder, and harder. My ass slapped up against him, clapping against his skin. I screamed with delight as he fucked me. He reached around and took hold of my tits again, pinching my nipples. A little hard, but I could handle it.

I felt drops of his sweat dripping down onto my back. My own hair was soaked by now, and he took hold of it, bucking me like a fucking bronco. I tried to look down and see his dick going in and out of me, but all I got sight of was balls slapping against my clit. I reached down between my legs and cupped them in my hands. Rubbing them gently.

"Oh fuck," he cried out. I guess he liked it.

His scrotum got tighter in my hands the more I massaged it. By this time my face was buried against the couch cushions. His dick went harder, faster, harder, faster. In and out of my tight pussy. I think I must have come twice. I could see a wet spot on the couch. Oops. Hopefully it would dry before my parents got home, I thought. I managed to lean back with his dick inside me, and he wrapped an arm around my throat. Not choking me or anything, just holding me up with he shoved his dick in and out of me.

"You feel so fucking good," he said.

"Yeah? You wanna cum for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanna cum all over you."

"Cum on my tits," I said.

He fucked me from behind for a little while longer, getting as much of my tight cunt as he could.

"Oh God," he cried out.

I knew what that meant. He pulled out of me and I quickly jumped onto my back. I reached up and grabbed hold of his cock, feeling it in my hands. It was so fucking hard. God! I worked the shaft, watching his face. I love seeing a guy's expression when he cums. I got up on my elbows and started sucking on it, tasting myself on his head while stroking him up and down.

"I'm gonna cum," he screamed out.

I pushed his dick down so it was aimed at my titties, and felt his hot, warm cum shoot out all over them. There was so much of it! His cock pulsated in my hand as I continued to stroke it while he came. Some of it got on my fingers, but that was okay. I licked them off, tasting his sauce in my mouth. He laughed, watching his cum disappear down my throat. Then I rubbed it into my skin. My tits gleamed in the lights as his cum spread out all over them. He began to soften up, so I took one last gulp, sucking what was left out of him and letting it drip down my throat. I just wanted more, but sadly, there was none. Oh well!

When we were done, he put back on his clothes, and went back to the doorway and picked up the package that was on the floor. "Sign here," he said, holding out a pen to me.

I laughed, still standing there naked. His cum was running down my chest still, and there was a bit of it on my chin. I scooped it up with a finger and ate it. He shivered with pleasure at seeing that, and smiled.

"See you later," I said.

"Bye."

I never even knew his name.

So needless to say, diary, what started out as a crappy day turned into a major fuck fest for me. After I got through with him, I took a shower and laid on my bed for an hour. Then I finished off the masturbation session I had started earlier with my brothers porn.

I'll probably never, ever, see the delivery guy again, but that's okay. I'm sure he'll have fond memories of me until the day he dies.

Until next time, diary...

**About the author:**

Who is Madam Jamei? I am an Erotic Creative Writer with a graduate degree from NYU. During my stent in college, I found my way in life more so than I thought. I enjoy the company of men just as much as I do women and throughout my eight-year degree, I have had many lovers. The experience I gained in college led me down the path of Erotic Creative Writer and I would not change my job for the world. Thank you for viewing my website and buying this book; I really hope you do enjoy my stories. You can also follow me on twitter MadamJamei.

.com


End file.
